Cleansing methods mainly of three different types are nowadays used for cleansing human skin. The first method is based on utilizing different cleansing solutions and cleansing creams. In the method, cleansing solution absorbed in a piece of cotton, for example, is brought into contact with the skin in order to wipe the skin and dissolve impurities from the surface thereof. If the cleansing solution is to be left on the skin for a longer time to provide deeper cleansing and a more effective cleansing effect, the cleaner can be made more solid by combining it with a thicker cream or gel.
The second method is called exfoliation and it is based on using so-called exfoliating agents. In this method, a cleanser containing an abrasive material to mechanically rub the surface of the skin is spread on the skin. Exfoliation mechanically removes cell layers from the surface of the skin but leaves layers located deeper in the skin uncleansed.
The third method is based on utilizing the cooperative effect of a dissolving cleansing solution and electric current as the cleansing method. A cleansing solution is then used wherein the effective agents are electrically charged molecules, or ions. By bringing electric current into contact with the cleansing solution spread on the skin, the ions are made to move and transfer molecules of the cleanser into the skin, and, on the other hand, to transfer away from the pores impurities dissolved from the skin by the cleansing solution and to be removed therefrom. Hence, the skin purifying effect of the cleansing method can be improved and the deeper layers of the skin purified. The electric current is generated by a cleansing signal generator developed for the purpose, and it is conveyed to the skin by electrodes arranged in connection with a treatment towel or the like absorbing the cleansing solution and being preferably shaped according to the contours of an area in the skin to be treated.
Devices are previously known wherein pharmaceuticals or other conditioning agents are transferred into the body through the skin based on electrically charged molecules of the pharmaceuticals or conditioning agents and electric current. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,441 describes such a device. The purpose of the device is to transfer cosmetic conditioning agents into the skin by utilizing electric current. Also other devices are known that operate on a similar principle. In these devices, the current used for the treatment is direct current since the active agent is to be transferred in one direction only. Furthermore, devices are previously known wherein electric direct current or electric voltage is used in activating and rehabilitating muscles.
It can be generally stated, however, that the known devices and methods usually focus on transferring pharmaceuticals and cosmetic agents through the skin, activating muscles, improving the appearance or condition of the skin or tissues under the skin using at least partly mechanical means, even though these devices use electric current to generate a mechanical motion. The known devices are characterized in that they are developed to be used by professionals and experts in the field, which means that in order to achieve a favourable response and adequate user and patient safety, the users must have a proper knowledge of the treatment method used and the operation of the device; therefore, the devices are not suitable for nonprofessional use.
The known devices utilizing electric direct current usually use at least two electrodes, at least one electrode being attached to the body at a relatively long distance from the area of the skin to be treated. This means that in the body the electric current travels the distance between the electrodes, and, if alternating current is used, a risk exists that the alternating current travelling in the body might cause a serious heart dysfunction. When devices and methods based on direct current are used, the negative electrode is attached to a given point in the body, in which case the current travels via the same area in the skin throughout the entire treatment process. At said point, the relative current density may become high and the time of exposure long, which may cause hypersensitivity reactions to both electricity and manufacturing materials of the electrodes particularly at the points where the electrodes come into contact with the skin.
Since the known devices are intended for professionals, an average domestic user may often find them too expensive.